


Walker

by SweetXena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetXena/pseuds/SweetXena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl get's thrown back into time, back to when James Potter is alive and falls for him. This story doesn't follow the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or anyone, Walker I do.
> 
> This is my story from FFN I'm trying to move everything over here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

 

 

*Means someone is thinking*

Chapter One

*Shit! That hurt!* thought Agent Walker. Blue eyes looked at her cut arm,

"Damn it!"

everywhere she looked was action. There was death eaters everywhere, not to mention the muggles that she worked with. She was the youngest F.B.I. Agent on the force. She was gong to Hogwarts but when her three best friends got killed she gave up that life and became an F.B.I. Agent. Now the wizarding world found her and she knew she was good as dead. She remember the Headmaster telling her she could change the world, but she didn't know how. A cold voice brought her back,

"Well if it isn't the last of the ones to die. Lookie what I found"

the person grabs her bring her out, she knocks the hand away. The death eaters watched as the woman stood up. She was about five-eleven, long Raven hair, blue eyes but when pissed like now they were an icy blue,

"Lookie it's Artemis Walker. Shouldn't you be in your seventh year at Hogwarts?"

the person laughed

"Oh wait, we killed your friends so you quit. Then used magic to became this F.B.I. person. So long Walker"

"Only my friends can call me Walker you dumb bitch, you may call me Artemis"

the death eater shrugs, bring the wand up to her. Before they could shoot a spell off Artemis felt herself falling, then nothing as blackness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again do not own Harry Potter

 

Also this * means thinking!

Walker felt someone touch her. She reaches out grabbing the hand in a hard gripe, she cracks open an eye to see a short chubby boy with blue eyes, blond hair. She flings the arm away springing up to her feet. She still had her gun, her bullet proof jacket on, jeans, a white t-shirt. She put the safety on her gun on putting it into the holster. She let her eyes take in everything. Beside that boy she saw three others who she knew. A younger Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and a dead James Potter was looking at her. She looks around to see she was in Hogsmade

"What the blue hell"

She shakes her head,

"sorry but can you tell me the year?"

The dead Potter answered,

"It's 1977" Only one word she could say to that,

"Hades"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Harry or anyone not mine L Walker and them is J
> 
> Swear words ahead from now on so beware!
> 
> Again this * means thinking!

 

 

"Shit! Shit! Shit! This can't be happening!"

Artemis looks at the four boys who was looking at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was crazy? She pinched herself hard to see if she was dreaming. Nope she felt pain!

"I'm going to kill Dumbledore!"

She removes the bullet proof vest. She just remember a note the Headmaster gave her a few hours before the attack. Is that how the Death eaters found her? She shrugs bring pain to her cut arm. She whips out the note and starts to read:

_**My Dear Miss Walker,** _

_**By now you will know your in the past. Don't worry about changing anything. The future now isn't good. Tom is winning. I told you that you had the power to change the future. Now remember when I made you put everything you value into that storage? Of course you do my dear girl. Well even in the past it's there. Yes everything you put in it is there. For I used a spell. Now your in your seventh year, you need to attend it. There's only a few days before term. Whatever you tell anyone is fine, cause like I said you have the power to change everything. Harry, Ron, and Hermione isn't born yet, so thererefore isn't dead. Don't forget to tell my younger self EVERYTHING! The key for your stuff is magically attached only you can remove it my dear wonderful girl. Best of luck to you!** _

_**Headmaster,** _

_**Albus Dumbledore** _

She growls. She started to pace, then stopped. She let a sigh out,

"Ok, you, you, and you come over please"

She pointed to James, Sirius, and Remus. Sirius raised an eyebrow,

"What about Peter?"

She walks over to Peter grabbing his left arm pulling his sleeve up showing the dark mark,

"I don't want anything to do with a death eater"

Before anyone could react Peter pulls his wand out pointing it at them. Artemis sighs,

"You don't want to do that"

With fast relaxes she had his wand. They heard a pop, they turn to see a death eater,

"Peter the Dark Lord is disappointed in you. You lost your value as a spy"

Before anyone could say or do anything the death eater sent the killing curse at Peter hitting him. Then disappeared. Sirius, James, Remus ran over to their friend. Thinking they didn't want her around she started to walk away. A voice yelling at her stopped her. She turns to see James running up to her *Damn he's hot* she cocks her head,

"Yes"

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

She smiles,

"Artemis Walker, friends call me Walker"

She turns and walks away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to look funny, but I'm cut copy and pasting this from my FFN account to here, sorry.


End file.
